


Smokescreen x reader

by Shadmagnud



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Relationships: Smokescreen (Transformers)/You
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

You were on your way home from work when you saw a car speeding down the road. You then decided to try to flag him down but when you ran in front of it the car did not stop and hit you. Your vision was starting to go black but before you blacked out you saw a giant robot. Then you blacked out.

When you wake up

When you wake up you see giant robots and three humans then a really big one comes up to you and explains what they are and says that you need a guardian and your guardian will be smokescreen the robot that almost killed you


	2. Chapter 2

Your guardian was smokescreen he was a transformer that turned into a race car and was a rookie. Youthen asked smokescreen to take you on a tour of the base he.

After the tour smokescreen took you to the ground bridge and ratchet turned the ground bridge to your house, then turned it on you then asked smokescreen to transform and he made some noises and transformed into a sports car with 38s on the doors he then opened the passenger door. And you hopped in. Smokescreen then started his engine and zoomed out of the building through the ground bridge into your garage. He came to a hault and parked you then bid him goodnight and patted his hood, went up stairs and fell asleep


End file.
